


Secret

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [8]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Arguing, Edd is a succubus, Fights, M/M, Nazz and Nat are mentioned, This one ends on a bad note, but not actually in this piece, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping Edd's nature a secret from Kevin's friends is taking a toll on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and the Succulent Series. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on December 10, 2003. This is two weeks after Celebration. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.
> 
> **Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr. If she would like me to remove him from this piece and any subsequent stories, please let me know.

Edd hadn’t meant to let things spiral so far out of control, at least not like this. The image in his head of dating someone, whenever he got around to it, was one where only said someone knew of his secret, and even that would have been months if not years after they started dating before he told them. It had been taught to him from an early age by his mother and by the incidents that happened around him that it was better to wait. Better to be sure before risking everything.

And yet Kevin had blown all of that to minuscule pieces with his comments at the start of their relationship. At first, Edd had been extra cautious about letting any part of his nature show, in case Kevin’s promise of understanding was in words only. But even after being exposed to it, a few times now, Kevin still treated him the same, helping him do everything he could to keep others from finding out.

Kevin’s friends were starting to get suspicious, though--especially Nazz. She noticed every time Edd got overly flustered that Kevin led him away, and they’d come back later calm as if nothing had happened. Nat had been teasing them about having a quick-y in some closet, but that didn’t sit well with Nazz. She still watched too closely for Edd’s comfort.

“We should just tell them,” Kevin said suddenly, breaking Edd out of his thoughts.

Edd shook his head quickly, using one hand to hold his beanie in place. “You know why that is a bad idea.”

“Is it, though?” the jock asked, flopping back on his bed. They were over at his house today to get some studying done since Kevin’s mom had insisted they have their study time here so she could make dinner before Edd left. “I don’t like lying to them like this. They’d be cool with it, I know it.”

“But you cannot know that,” Edd replied, hands clenching. “You cannot know how someone will react to something until it happens.”

“Maybe not for this specifically, but they’re my best friends. They’ve always been there for me, no matter what.”

“Yes, been there for you, but they barely know me,” Edd countered, trying to keep his voice level. It wouldn’t help anything to start shouting.

“Dude, they wouldn’t reject you because of this.” Kevin sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. “You may not have been hanging out with them as long, but Nazz and Rolf have known you for years. This won’t change anything with them. And Nat’s cool with just about anything.”

“How can you be sure, though?” Edd replied. His nails were starting to dig into his palms and he knew the marks would last a while, even if they didn’t break the skin. “You have never had to keep something like this secret before, Kevin. I have. I have seen the worst of what people can and will do when it’s revealed.”

Kevin’s face turned into a scowl. “My friends aren’t like that.”

“But you do not know that,” Edd repeated, ducking his head down. “You can believe the absolute best in those close to you, believe that they will always be there when you need them, but one little truth can bring that all down around your ears. I cannot take that risk. I do not want to be forced to move again.”

“Again? Is that why your fam moved out here when we were kids?” Kevin asked, expression softening slightly. 

Edd nodded. “Yes, that was why we moved here. My parents needed to find a fresh place for me to try again, and I promised I would do everything I could to make sure we would not have to move again. I learned my lessons about my nature the hard way. Ed and Eddy learned by accident, but they took it better than anyone else ever had.”

“Who says my friends aren’t going to be the same as those two?” The redhead was standing now, posture growing tense.

“Because Ed and Eddy were the anomaly in a long line of abhorrent reactions to what I am, Kevin. I know the odds are not stacked in my favor to be accepted.”

“So, what, am I an anomaly, too?” Kevin asked, voice going quiet. “Why can’t it be that people here are just better than wherever you lived before? Why does it have to be so hard?”

Edd stood and backed away slightly, the tone of Kevin’s voice setting his nerves on edge. “Please, Kevin, please try to understand this from my side.”

“Why can’t you trust me when I say they won’t care?” Kevin countered. 

“Because I am a monster!” 

The shout shocked both of them into silence, Edd terrified someone else in the house had heard him. Before Kevin had a chance to respond, he had gathered up his things and dashed outside, running in his awkward gait to his house. It wasn’t until the door was shut and locked behind him that he collapsed to the floor and started crying. 

Seconds later, he jumped back from the door. Heavy pounding echoed through the house. 

“Edd, open the door,” Kevin demanded. “C’mon, Double D!”

His hands were shaking. Kevin sounded angry, like when he used to bully the Eds as children. Not even bothering to take off his shoes, he moved as quickly as he could up the stairs to his room, closing and locking that door behind him as well, as though the distance would be enough to keep him safe. He fell onto his neatly made bed and curled up in a ball, pulling his hat down over his eyes to soak up his tears. 

He had thought Kevin of all people would understand. Didn’t he remember how scared Edd had been when he realized the jock knew his secret? Or did he think it was just because of how he’d treated them when they were all children? Thoughts chased each other around in his head, over and over, until he’d cried himself into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part four of the Christmas present posting. And if I can get one more part written, I'll be extremely happy, as that one is the Christmas one-shot for the current 'year' in the story. (Sorry for the delay on this one. Had a lot of fun with the family. Hope everyone else enjoyed whatever holiday they celebrate.)
> 
> Any and all feedback is encouraged! I would love to know what you guys think so far.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
